


it takes two

by segmentcalled



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Trans Male Character, literally one (1) instance but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segmentcalled/pseuds/segmentcalled
Summary: The door opens with a bang as Pat clatters in with all his things and a big sigh. He drops the bags off his shoulder onto the floor as the door slams shut behind him; the second his head turns towards Brian, Brian flings himself at him and wraps his arms around him tight.“Hi, baby, hey, hello,” Pat says, burying his face in Brian’s hair, the smile audible in his voice.
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	it takes two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trigonometrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trigonometrical/gifts), [JustThePlanets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThePlanets/gifts).

> the reference for the title was supposed to be the 'it takes two' from into the woods but apparently theres one zillion things with that name, go figure

_Okay. Okay, okay. He’s gonna walk in here any minute, and it’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna be fine. There’s nothing to worry about._

Brian drags his hands through his hair and continues to pace. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. He’s talked to Pat on the phone in the past half-hour. He’s caught up on everything that’s happened with Brian since he left. But he’s _regretting_, regretting not sending pictures, regretting not _really_ saying much about —

The door opens with a bang as Pat clatters in with all his things and a big sigh. He drops the bags off his shoulder onto the floor as the door slams shut behind him; the second his head turns towards Brian, Brian flings himself at him and wraps his arms around him tight.

“Hi, baby, hey, hello,” Pat says, burying his face in Brian’s hair, the smile audible in his voice. “Hey, you. Hi, wow, I’m so glad I’m home, I _missed_ you.”

“I missed _you_,” Brian says, tilting his chin up so he can kiss him, and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him.

Pat hums happily against his lips before he pulls away and steps back, running his hands down Brian’s arms to take his hands in his, and this is where Brian stares at Pat’s face as Pat’s eyes rake over Brian’s body — lips parted in something close to surprise, expression almost _hungry_ — then snap back up to his face. “God, wow, you look amazing,” Pat says softly, and lifts a hand to cup Brian’s face.

“Barely through the front door and you’re already hitting on me, you horny bastard,” Brian says, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, smiling smiling smiling into the wave of relief.

“Oh, _I’m_ the horny one?”

“Yes! You didn’t even notice the artwork!”

“Brian, baby, it’s impossible _not_ to notice the artwork. And you sent me, like, a thousand pictures of it. And none of yourself, I might add.”

“That’s beside the point!”

“I can’t believe you’re making me walk past a herd of clowns to get to the bedroom.”

“You have no sense of adventure, Pat Gill!”

“Oh, I don’t?” Pat says, grinning, dropping his hands to Brian’s waist with terrible tickling fingers to make Brian shriek.

“Don’t — _nooo_, stoppit, Pat! Pat_rick!_ You asshole!”

Pat’s response to that is just a little _hm_ as he slides his hands up Brian’s shirt. Fair’s fair; Brian supposes he’s already condemned Pat for being horny, and he can’t help but laugh.

“You just want me for my body,” Brian teases, already winding his hands into Pat’s hair to pull him in for more kisses.

“Fuckin’ sue me,” Pat mumbles against Brian’s mouth, as Brian is too busy giggling to kiss him properly. “You look good as hell like this, baby.”

Brian ruffles the hair at the nape of Pat’s neck. “I know,” he says, smug to disguise his lingering nerves. Pat dips his head to press his mouth to Brian’s neck, to start at the buttons of Brian’s shirt. _Alright, okay, that’s a good sign_.

“Cocky motherfucker.”

“You like it. You like me, Patrick Gill, I’m onto you.”

“How embarrassing,” Pat says. Brian can feel him smiling against the side of his neck. Brian tugs gently at his hair to get him to pause.

“Yeah, yeah. Can we at least get your stuff — and also, like, our _selves_ — to the bedroom before you strip me?”

“I _guess_,” Pat says, and kisses Brian’s nose before he moves away.

For all his fretting, for all his teasing, Brian really is glad to have Pat home. They’re talking like they’re trying to compress every little story they’ve saved up for each other into this one moment, as if they hadn’t been texting constantly while Pat was away. Brian can’t help but pull Pat in for kisses every time he’s close enough for it, knowing perfectly well he’s being a distraction from Pat’s cursory unpacking and loving it.

Pat is visibly flustered. His face is flushed and he keeps looking at Brian, keeps biting his lip, but is very politely keeping his hands mostly to himself, waiting for permission. At least, that’s what Brian assumes, and he’s not going to give in to anxiety right now, thank you very much. So Brian shrugs off his unbuttoned shirt and presses himself up against Pat and kisses him deep and filthy and with _intention_, and Pat honest-to-god moans.

“Alright, alright, jeez,” Pat gasps, when they break apart. He’s smiling, and Brian is smiling, and Pat grabs Brian’s head to plant a kiss on his forehead before he steps back to pull his hoodie off over his head. His t-shirt goes with it halfway up his torso, and Brian puts his hands on his bare skin immediately. “Good Lord, Brian, your hands are freezing!”

“Sorry,” Brian says, unapologetic, and slides his hands up to Pat’s chest to further leach his warmth. “Warm me up, then. And _will_ you get on the bed first.”

“You started it!”

All Brian has to do is raise his eyebrows and Pat scrambles up onto the bed. It’s flattering as hell, and makes anticipatory heat coil through him as he follows Pat, as he pulls him in and kisses him as soon as he’s close enough to do so.

“Hey,” Brian says softly.

“Hey,” Pat says back, tracing his fingertips over Brian’s cheek.

“Can I sit on your face?”

Pat barks a laugh. “Now who’s the horny one!”

_“Patrick.”_

Pat sighs, all fondness. “Yeah, c’mon. Whatever you like, sweetheart.”

“You can feel me up all you like,” Brian adds, because he doesn’t know if Pat is holding back on Brian’s account, but, _oh_, the second the words pass Brian’s lips Pat’s hands are on Brian’s belly, feeling the way it curves out beneath his palms. Brian feels himself breathing a little harder than he ordinarily would from this amount of touching, but holy shit.

And Pat, too. He’s fidgety, under Brian where he’s straddling him, lips parted, staring up at Brian like he’d give him the entire goddamn world if Brian asked him to.

“You did this to me,” Brian says softly, as he moves up Pat’s body to get his knees on either side of Pat’s head. “Everyone can see it, now. See what you’ve done to me. You like it? You like what you see?”

“Fuck, Brian, of _course_ I do,” Pat groans.

They’d known, of course, when Pat left for this marathon work trip, but they hadn’t known for _long_. Brian wasn’t anticipating — and bets Pat wasn’t either — a noticeable change in his body, just within the few weeks Pat was gone. Pat’s trembling a little as he presses a line of kisses down the center of Brian’s belly, infinitely tender and reverent. He glances up at Brian’s face, his lips parted against Brian’s skin. He’s _so_ beautiful; Brian loves him so much it almost hurts.

Brian reaches behind himself to feel for Pat’s cock; Pat’s whole body twitches when Brian’s hand lands in the right spot to grope him through his jeans.

“Yeah?” says Brian, grinning.

“Yeah, Brian. Jesus.”

Brian snickers and pulls his hand away, uses the attention Pat has on him to preen a little, to stretch his arms above his head and run his hands through his own hair, down to his chest to squeeze just a little bit and sigh, then to his belly to hold the curve of it in his hands.

“When you were gone,” Brian says, with an air of conspiracy, “I’d touch myself and think of you. About how you did this to me. About how I’m so full and swollen because of you. About how you’d react when you came home to see me.”

“Is it — am I meeting expectations?” Pat says, and looks genuinely a little nervous. God, he’s sweet.

“Baby, you’re always perfect,” Brian says. “I love how hot you are for this. How bad I know you wanna fuck me. I’m gonna let you; I want you inside me tonight. But I want you to make me come before we get to that, okay?”

“Okay,” Pat breathes, his hand coming up to rest at the center of Brian’s belly. Brian holds it there with both his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Brian says. He missed Pat so _much_. He’s so glad he’s home. “Will you eat me out, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Pat says. He’s the kind of dazed-horny where his eyes are wide and full of some kind of wonder. “You, uh. You gonna take your pants off?”

“Ah, shit,” Brian says, and they both collapse into giggles. “I knew there was something I was forgetting.”

“Dork,” Pat says, as Brian slings his leg over to wriggle out of his pajama pants. “Oh, Lord,” Pat says, in a completely different tone. “Brian, you look so fucking good.”

It feels good to hear. It feels better when Brian kneels up and straddles Pat again, as Pat’s hands settle on Brian’s thighs and he licks up at him.

“You’re so wet already, wow,” Pat says, the low rumble of his voice so _close_ to him. Brian makes an impatient sound and Pat huffs an exhale of a laugh before pulling Brian closer so he can get his mouth on him properly.

Pat’s _good_ at this, is the thing. And well-practiced. He knows exactly what Brian likes, exactly what gets him good. Brian leans forward to fold his arms on top of the headboard and put his head down on them, moaning as Pat drags his tongue over him. Imagining is never even half as good as the real thing, as Pat’s hot wet mouth and clever tongue and perfect hands. He missed this so bad, goddamn.

“C’mon,” Brian urges softly. “Gimme all you’ve got. We’ve got all night and I want — _fuck_ — I want to see how many times you can make me come. Want you to suck me off and then shove your cock into me and fuck me full of your come, keep me so full like this. You can take me however you like. Get me on my hands and knees so you can get your hands on me, touch me where I know you wanna. You like it, don’t you? You like seeing me like this. Like knowing that _everyone_ can see, now. That I’m yours and you’re _mine_. That I can sit on your cock whenever I want so you can make me pregnant.”

Pat moans against him, a desperate sound, and Brian feels Pat moving, like his hips are rocking up against nothing.

“I bet you’d keep me like this all the time if you could, wouldn’t you, baby? Bet you’d love to see me going around with my shirts barely holding closed over me, nearly bursting out of my jeans. Oh — _oh, Christ, Patrick_ — oh, I need — baby, _yes_, god, make me come, _make_ me — f-fuck, _fuck_ —”

He shudders apart, spasming against Pat’s mouth as Pat holds him there, keeps him right up against him as he chases him through the aftershocks, Brian breathing hard, his legs trembling.

“Clothes off, Patrick,” Brian pants, before Pat’s even pulled back. “I want you inside me right the fuck now.”

He’s never seen Pat move so fast. His hands are shaky as he fumbles his fly open —

“Hey, hey, you alright?” Brian says, catching him by the wrist. Pat looks at him wide-eyed.

“Yeah, daddy. Just real — real turned on. ‘S a lot. I’m so fucking — you’re so — I had _no idea_ it was gonna be like this.”

“I got you, sweetheart,” Brian says, and leans in for a soft brush of a kiss. “I’m gonna take good care of you. Tell me when you’re ready, and we can decide how I’m gonna take your cock, yeah?”

“I’m — now, honestly,” Pat says, with a self-effacing laugh, discarding his clothes off the side of the bed. “What’cha thinking?”

“I could ride you, but man, I’ve already been on my knees this whole time. Not that I’m opposed, but.”

“I could just — y’know. We don’t gotta do anything fancy, I can just fuck you into the mattress and you can call me your good boy and let me touch you?”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Brian says, smiling, eyes narrowing like a contented cat. “I’m in. And Patrick Gill, you close your mouth right now if you’re going to say something about how _you’re_ actually the one who’s gonna be _in_.”

“I didn’t say a word,” Pat says, with that shit-eating grin of his that means Brian guessed exactly right. “Get yourself comfy?”

Brian distracts the both of them for a good while by pulling Pat down over him to kiss him languidly, sweet and appreciative, until Brian hooks his leg around Pat and nudges him in the direction he’d like him to be, please. Pat exhales a laugh and lets himself be shifted until he can gently guide his cock into Brian. Brian moans as he sinks inside him — _yesyesyes god, Pat, missed your cock_ —

“Wow, just that?”

“Fuck you,” Brian says, not even bothering to open his eyes. “I missed your all of you. Your cock just has a special place in my —“

“Ass?”

“Oh my _god_, Pat, come on,” Brian groans, trying to frown but not able to make the corners of his mouth turn down, only able to join Pat in giggles. “I love you so much, you silly thing.”

After that they’re not able to hold any sort of character. Pat just keeps kissing him, all over his face, his lips and cheeks and nose and forehead, his jaw and neck and shoulders, joyous little kisses like all he wants is to have his mouth on Brian’s skin. He fucks into Brian with shallow thrusts, more for the ride than the destination.

It’s so easy, with Pat, to settle in and feel good. To wrap his legs around him and roll his hips into whatever pace Pat sets. They’ve been together a long time, now; Pat knows what Brian likes. And they both like _this_, like it when they can take it easy and touch and giggle and, honestly, just talk. Not even sexy dirty talk — or at least not entirely — but just conversation.

“...the layover was a pain in the ass,” Pat is saying, “I had to run halfway across the fuckin’ airport, it was the worst. But I made it in time.” He kisses the tip of Brian’s nose. “Good thing, too. I’m glad I get to be home with you.”

“Me too, god,” Brian sighs. He uses the leverage he has with his legs to pull Pat in a little harder on the next thrust, push his cock deeper inside him. “Charles has been missing you. Kept meowing at the door.”

“Aw. I bet he’ll be cuddly tonight.”

“We all will be, I think,” Brian says, and Pat gives a happy sort of hum and kisses Brian. “_Mm_, fuck, Pat, feel so good inside me like this. Wish I could have you like this all the time. Could just move like this and feel your cock shift inside me. God, so fucking good, baby.”

“I missed you so much. Thought about you constantly. I’m so happy to be home.” More kissing, sweet little kisses, until Pat rocks his hips and apparently gets the angle just right, because he grunts and presses his cheek against Brian’s and picks up the pace a little.

Well, alright, then. Brian can work with that. He runs his fingers through Pat’s hair. “Yeah, baby. Just like that. Does it feel good, sweetheart?”

“_God_, yes,” Pat groans. “Can’t believe — _ah_ — can’t believe that I was only gone a few weeks and you’re already so big. I _love_ it,” he says, his voice dipping low, into a growl. “I can’t wait to see how — how you — how good you keep looking as — _nnh, fuck_ —”

“Touch me, baby,” Brian says, taking Pat’s hand and placing it on his belly. “It’s okay. I like it a — a _lot_. Feels so good, knowing I carry something of you inside me all the time. That you fucked me so good, filled me up so right, that you fucked a baby into me without even trying. I’m always thinking about it. I can’t not be; it’s always right here for me to feel. ‘M getting so big, Pat, and it’s all ‘cause of you. I love it, too. If it were — if it were feasible — I’d let you do this to me all the time.”

“Fuck,” Pat moans. “Fuck, Brian, I’m — I wanna come, can I, _please?”_

“Of course,” Brian says. “I wanna feel it. Wanna feel you come in me, baby. Whenever you want to, I’m ready for you. Gonna feel you inside me the rest of the night. Fill me, Pat, please.”

Brian rocks his hips up, at that, arches his back to push his belly against Pat’s hands. Pat makes a choked sort of sound as he fucks into Brian, hard and fast, his hands on Brian and his face buried against his neck and he half-sobs Brian’s name as he comes, his cock buried deep inside him.

Brian lets Pat rest there against him for a long moment, until he gently shrugs Pat’s head away to press soft little kisses to Pat’s cheeks and the corners of his mouth and the bow of his lips as Pat catches his breath, as that mouth curves into a smile.

“You’re fuckin’ _perfect_,” Pat says, and Brian laughs.

“I do my best. Wanna give me a hand over here, get me to finish? Then we can get cleaned up and cuddle?”

“Sounds perfect,” Pat says. “Tell me where you want me.”

They end up spooning, Brian’s thigh slung over Pat’s to keep him open, as Pat fucks his fingers into him. They’re both sleepy, comfortable; Pat sated and Brian thrumming with building orgasm but not rushed, not desperate. He’s content to lay back like this and let Pat get him off. He knows he can, and he likes not having to work for it all on his own. Maybe he’s spoiled, because Pat is so good to him, but it’s so nice to roll his hips against Pat’s hand and let Pat do all the work.

He lets his head fall back against Pat’s shoulder as he gets close, his breaths coming quicker, with little moans on the exhale, until he gasps and bucks into Pat’s hand, _god god god Patrick thank you you’re so good for me sweet boy I love you so much_.

When they return to bed, they curl up beneath the blankets, still nude, facing each other so they can whisper and giggle like they’re staying up illicitly at a sleepover. Charlie curls up on the pillow next to Pat’s head, purring so loudly that Brian can hear it from his side of the bed.

Pat traces over Brian’s body, over his hips and sides and chest and belly, like he’s mapping out the new landscape of him beneath his hands.

“Beautiful,” Pat murmurs, tracing his index finger in a line down Brian’s belly. “I know I’ve said it a million times, but I love seeing you like this. It’s — I feel so special. That I get to see this side of you. That you let me do this with you.”

“You are special, sweetheart,” Brian says, tucking Pat’s hair behind his ear. “You’re so important to me. I’m so fucking happy you’re here. I love this so much. I love _you_ so much. I’m so excited for this — like, terrified, but excited, you know?”

“Yeah,” Pat says. “I really fuckin’ do.”

Brian kisses him, then. They lay there like that, trading slow lazy kisses, with Pat running his hands over Brian, until the both of them are fighting to stay conscious.

“I love you,” Pat mumbles against Brian’s lips.

“I love you too. Night, Pat.”

“G’night, Brian.” Pat kisses him one more time, lingering, before he pulls back to snuggle his face into his pillow. Brian rolls over to press his back against Pat’s front; Pat wraps his arm around him with a sleepy-contented hum.

Brian falls asleep like that, tucked close against Pat, the sound of Charles purring nearby, bundled under cozy blankets.

He loves the home he’s made here. He is endlessly, infinitely glad that this — _this_ — is what his life gets to be like now.

He sighs as he drifts into dreams, with Pat curled around him, warm and safe and comfortable and so, so happy.


End file.
